Recently, liquid crystal display devices included in liquid crystal display apparatuses have been reduced in terms of the size of frames. Accordingly, multi-image display systems horizontally and vertically aligning a plurality of liquid crystal display apparatuses have been used as large screen display means.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a full screen display mode of a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a liquid crystal panel is horizontally and vertically divided into display areas so as to display images separately in the divided display areas.